Das Unmögliche Ist Heute Abend Möglich
by Alexander DeLarge
Summary: What happens to Meg Gregory when she moves to Germany and meets one of their biggest rock stars? What happens when she discovers she's in love with him? Disclaimer: I don't own Bill Kaulitz or Tokio Hotel.
1. Chapter 1

"Flight 189 non-stop to Germany, now boarding," the monotonus voice said, and then repeated it twice.

I sighed, took my earbuds out of my ear, and grabbed my bag, my Harry Potter book, and my lyrics journal.

I had just found out a couple of weeks ago that I was moving to Germany. It was a Saturday, and the only reason that I remembered that fact is because my band had a gig at the local coffeehouse. I play lead guitar for a band called Zombie. Yeah, it's not really original, but I'd like to see some people do better.

I had just gotten in from practice when my mom called me into the dining room.

I knew something bad was gonna happen because we never, _ever_ use the dining room except for formal dinners that my parents occasionally throw and holidays.

They also use it as a meeting room to discuss inform me that major changes are gonna happen.

"Sweetie, we have something to tell you," my mom said.

I replied, "Who died this time?"

My parents gave each other that "look" and my dad said, "Nobody died, Meg. We have something important to tell you."

I was really confused. I decided to take a guess at what they could tell me and asked, "Are you pregnant mom?"

"Oh for God's sake Meg! No!" my mom snapped.

"Alright, calm down! God!" I muttered.

"Meg, I got promoted at work," my dad said.

"Really? That's great. Congratulations!" I told my dad.

"But..." my dad said and then stopped.

"But..." I encouraged him to go on.

"This promotion requires me to move," my dad said as nicely as he could.

"OK. Where are we moving to?" I really could care less where we moved because I knew there would almost always be people similar to me wherever we moved.

"Germany."

"**We're moving where?!**" I yelled. I was in shock.

"Now Meg--"

"Now Meg nothing! All of my friends are here! It would be one thing to move somewhere in the United States, or even Canada, but I can't even speak the language here! Why would you do this to me?" I started sobbing and ran out of the house. Neither my mom or my dad tried to stop me.


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed my car keys and ran out of the house. I was still bawling my eyes out.

It's one thing to move somewhere in the U.S. because I know there'll be people like me anywhere we go.

But Germany? **Germany?**

I don't even know how to speak German. How the hell am I gonna survive in school and shit?

I pulled out of the driveway and started driving the familiar way to my best friend's house.

My best friend in the entire world is Adam Harrison. He's always been there for me, ever since I moved to Chicago when I was 11 (I'm 17 now). He helped me survive what we call "surburbia hell" because every house and every person is exactly the same. He lives with his aunt Lisa, because his parents disowned him for being gay. They live right down the street, but every time they see him, they don't even acknowledge him because they're complete assholes.

I finally arrived at Adam's house. I knocked the door and went inside. His aunt doesn't care if I knock or not, but I do it just do be polite.

"Hi Lisa, is Adam home?" I sniffed.

"Yes, he is, but what's wrong Meg?" she asked.

"My parents just told me we were moving to Germany." Saying it again made me start crying again.

Lisa came over and gave me a huge hug. "We're gonna miss you a lot Meg." She finally released me, and she looked like she was gonna start crying.

"Thanks Lisa." I tried to smile, but failed.

"Adam's upstairs in his room," she said.

"Alright, thanks," I told her, and ran up the stairs as fast as I possibly could.

I barged into Adam's room. As usual, he was looking at his hair to make sure it was absolutely perfect.

"Meggie!" Adam squealed and pulled me into a giant bear hug.

"Hi Adam." My voice finally broke and I cried even harder than I was crying before.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"My parents...just told me...that we were moving to Germany!" I managed to spit out between all my crying.

"NO!" Adam yelled. "I won't let them!"

"It's not like you have a choice. If I don't have a choice, then you sure as hell don't have one," I replied miserably.

"But who am I gonna design clothes for?" Adam's big dream was to become a fashion designer. He even tried out for _Project Runway_, but the producers told him he had to be at least 18. "Who am I gonna sing lame '80s 

songs with? Who am I gonna..." Adam then proceded to list random stuff that we did together, including singing "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne at the top of our lungs in all the different languages and do each other's makeup. It got so annoying that I finally yelled, "Adam, SHUT UP!"

He looked offended, so I apologized.

"I wish I could stay with you," I told him.

"Hey! Maybe you could! You only have one year left of school, so I don't see what the big deal is," Adam said.

"I'll call my parents, and you ask Lisa," I said.

I then proceded to call my parents and ask them while Adam asked Lisa.

"What did Lisa say?" I asked Adam.

"She said she loves you as much as she loves me, but she can't afford to keep you here, and besides, won't your parents miss you?" he sighed.

"My parents said almost the exact same thing," I said sadly.

We both sighed and flopped down on his bed.

"When do you leave?" he asked.

"The day school gets out," I said. School ended in like a month.

"Well, at least we have a month to spend together," he said.

"Yeah, at least..." I sighed for what seemed the millionth time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

After I told Adam we were moving, we spent a couple of hours talking.

Then, I told him I had to leave because I had to tell the members of my band, Zombie, that I was moving.

He gave me a hug goodbye and yelled after me, "Call me when you're done! Come over and spend the night!"

I yelled back, " 'Kay!" and got in my car and drove off.

Once I was driving, I called Kevin, the lead singer/rhythm guitarist and told him to Julie (she plays the drums) and Brian (he plays the bass) and tell them to meet at the coffeehouse.

When I arrived, Kevin, Julie, and Brian were already there at our usual table.

I told them the news. Kevin took it well, surprisingly. I thought he was gonna flip out about having to find a new lead guitarist.

Julie starting crying. I felt bad for her. I was gonna miss her, actually, because she was my best girl friend in Chicago. I didn't have that many girl friends because I really don't trust girls (even though I am one myself). They're all so catty and want to gossip all the time. I'm not into that.

Brian was quiet throughout the whole thing. I wasn't surprised; we were never close. The only reason we actually talked is because of the band. We never hang out outside of practice and gigs.

We talked about my moving to Germany and possible replacements for a couple of hours. I checked my phone for the time and told them I had to get home. We all agreed to meet at the coffeehouse tomorrow (which was a Sunday).

I got home, and I still must have looked upset, because my mom said, "Meg, it won't be that bad. You'll make friends."

I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever, Mom. I doubt it since I don't even speak German."

Mom sighed and said, "You'll like Germany. Trust me. Now come on, it's dinner time."

I was getting really annoyed so I asked, "Mom, can I go over to Adam's tonight?"

"After you eat your dinner," she told me.

"But I wanna go **now**!" I whined.

"Fine, Meg, just go! Now stop whining!" she yelled.

I turned around and left.


	4. Chapter 4

The month passed rather quickly, between packing, final exams, finding a new guitarist for Zombie, and hanging out with Adam.

Before I knew it, the day had come. The day that we were leaving for Germany.

The night before, I had tossed and turned because I was so nervous. Plus, I woke up like 6 times after bad dreams.

So I'm pretty sure that today was **not** gonna be a good day, due to lack of sleep.

Adam, Julie, Brian, and Kevin had drove to the airport with me to say goodbye. All of our stuff had been shipped by boat to our new home in Germany.

The drive to the airport was silent and the air was thick with sorrow. Before I knew it, we were at the airport.

I walked with my friends to security. This is where I had to say goodbye, because they couldn't get through unless they had a boarding pass. And none of them could come with me to Germany.

I turned around and said, "So I guess this is goodbye for now."

_God, Meg, could you get anymore lame?_

I gave Kevin, Julie, and Brian hugs. I saved Adam for last because I knew this would be the hardest. **And the saddest.**

As soon as I got to Adam, I felt my eyes getting moist and heavy.

"God, Meg, could you cry anymore? Seriously. You've cried like everyday this month. I'm surprised that your eyes aren't like...sand or something!"

I started to laugh and cry at the same time. "Sand? Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Um, I'd like to see you do better, Blondie," Adam teased.

"Shut the fuck up Adam!" He was always making fun of me for my blonde hair and for my height. I'm only 5'4". The other night, me and Adam got really bored, so we went to the mall and got pink hair dye at Hot Topic. So now my hair looks like Avril Lavigne's. Except I have bangs and it just looks better on me.

I held my arms out to Adam and he came and swept me up and gave me the biggest bear hug he had ever given me.

" 'Bye Adam," I sniffed.

" 'Bye Meg," he whispered back. When he finally put me down, I saw the look on his face. It broke my heart.

"Come and visit me, 'kay?" I whispered.

"Um, why are we whispering?" he asked in his normal voice.

I started laughing again.  


"Meg! We gotta go!" my dad called to me.

I gave all my friends one last hug and made them promise they'd call me everyday and come and visit me. Or I'd come and visit them.

_I miss you already,_ I thought.

We got through security rather quickly, considering that we had no luggage. The only thing I had with me was a white bag with robots on it. In the bag was my lyrics book, my iPod, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (my favorite book ever), my PSP, wintogreen Lifesavers, and my phone.

We had to wait in that waiting place (I can't remember what it's called) for about an hour, and then the announcement that our plane was boarding came over the loudspeaker.

I got on the plane, not ready to begin my new life in Germany.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is your captain speaking. We are now beginning our descent into Magdeburg. Welcome to Germany."

I woke up with a start. My book fell onto the floor with a large thunk. The passengers around me gave me a dirty look.

"Meg, we're finally in Germany!" my mom exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, I heard." I was really tired, and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep.

After about 15 minutes, the plane finally landed, and we grabbed our bags and got off the plane.

Then, I just realized something.

"Um, dad, how are we getting to our house? We don't have a car or anything," I said to my dad.

"Don't worry, it's all taken care of," my dad replied mysteriously.

I looked around the airport to see if there was a car or something waiting for us. Finally, I saw some guy holding a sign that said "Gregory" on it. I didn't know people actually did that. I just thought that was in the movies and books.

"Dad, look! Some guy's holding a sign with our name on it!" I practically yelled. Random things really excite me.

We made our way over to the guy, who asked my dad something in German. He said, "Sind sie Mark Gregory?"

My dad replied, "Ja." I was so confused, but I just went along with it.

The guy said something else in German, and my dad replied.

The guy started walking away, and my dad started following him. Me and my mom looked at each other and followed my dad.

"Dad, what did he say?" I asked in a low voice.

"He asked me if I was Mark Gregory, and I told him I was. Then he said that he was our driver and that our car was waiting for us," my dad explained.

"Oh...wait, why do we need a driver?" I asked. By this point I was way confused.

"We need a driver because I don't have a car yet, and they don't rent cars at the airport," my dad replied. "We'll have the driver (whose name is Ryan, by the way) for a week. That way, I have time to get a car," Dad said.

At this point, I had no idea what was going on, so I just smiled and nodded my head.

We had reached our car. It was really nice. The car was a dark green SUV, so it was big.

Ryan said, "Dieses auto ist nicht in den Vereinigten Staaten noch freigegeben worden."

"Um...what?" I said.

"He said, 'This car hasn't been released in the United States yet,'" my dad translated.

"Cool...I guess?"

We all piled into the car. We didn't need to worry about room, because all of our belongings had already been shipped to our house.

We drove for a while, and Ryan pointed out some landmarks of Magdeburg, but I couldn't understand anything. My dad, however, translated for me. Magdeburg seems pretty nice, I guess.

We finally arrived at our house 10 minutes later. It was a townhouse, so it was pretty big. And it was really nice.

I got out of the car, stretched my legs, and sighed. I miss home, I thought. But this is better than nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

_**3 months later...**_

Today was the last day of my summer break. Tomorrow, school starts. _Uggg._

I had been really busy in June, July, and August because I needed to unpack and learn how to speak German. So I hadn't made any new friends. I met the neighbor kids, but that's pretty much it.

I was in my new car, driving around, trying to find a mall, or something, so I could buy new clothes for school. I refuse to shop anywhere except Hot Topic or Spencer's, so if I couldn't find a mall, I'd have to order my clothes online. And I really didn't want to do that.

30 minutes later, I found a mall.

I pulled in and parked the car. It was a big mall; there had to be at least 4 floors, if not more.

I sighed and got walking.

When I finally reached the entrance, I looked for a map so I wouldn't be stuck wandering around this giant ass mall.

Conveniently, Hot Topic and Spencer's were right next to each other. But they were on the 4th floor of the mall.

I started walking to an escalator. It seemed to take forever to get to the top.

I rushed into the entrance of Hot Topic. I wasn't paying attention, so I ran into someone.

I fell down, since the guy I ran into was taller than me. But everyone's taller than me. So what else is new?

I looked up at the guy. I was about to yell "Watch it!" but my words got stuck in my throat.

This guy had to be one of the hottest guys I had ever seen. He was tall, and he had black hair that stuck out everywhere. It kinda looked like he got up and just walked out the door, but it looked _hot._

But that wasn't the most amazing part of him.

His eyes were gorgeous. They looked like chocolate. Not that I wanted to eat his eyes.

"Hello? Hello, miss?" the guy was saying. I snapped out of my trance.

"Um, yeah?" I managed to choke out.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, concerned. He offered me his hand, and I took it. He helped me up.

"I'm fine. I run into people all the time," I explained sheepishly.

"Oh, OK. I've never seen you around her. And I would _definitely_ remember you if I saw you around here," he said mischievously.

I turned bright red. "I moved here in June, but I've been busy, so I haven't really gotten out."

"And what school are you going to?"

I told him the name of the school, and he said, "Oh, me and Tom go there. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I-I guess so?" I stammered.

"Alright cool." He smiled. God, was his smile beautiful.

"Bill, come on! I've wanted to leave since like forever!" A guy came running out of Hot Topic.

He had baggy clothes and dreds.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" the guy Bill asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

He smirked and walked off with dreadlock guy. I stood there for like 5 minutes, blushing.

Then, I realized something.

_**I never told him my name!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_"On a rainy Monday, I feel it inside me..."_

I groaned, and slammed my hand down on the snooze button on my iHome. I rolled out of bed and got in the shower.

After I was done in the shower, I grabbed my hair straightener and blow dryer and proceded to do my hair.

Then, I walked over to my closet and decided what to wear. I got a bunch of clothes and accessories from Hot Topic and Spencer's the other day. I decided to wear a pair of black skinnny jeans, a white shirt that had Pikachu and said "Gotta Catch 'Em All!" on it, a plain white belt, and a bright blue hoodie with a zebra pattern on it. I grabbed my black Converse Chuck Taylor's. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked good.

I ran downstairs and grabbed some breakfast. After I was done eating, I grabbed my black messenger bag and my keys.

I was still really tired, so I stopped at a gas station on the way to school and bought a Diet Pepsi Max and some other junk food. I can't survive without crap food in school. Just ask Adam.

I finally found my way to the school. I was a half-hour early because I needed time to find the front office to get my schedule, find my locker, and find my first period class.

I grabbed the map that the school had mailed to me with the registration stuff and made my way to the front office.

In the office, there was a middle age lady sitting at a desk, drinking coffee and typing on a computer.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen? (Can I help you?)" the lady asked.

"Ich bin hier neu. Ich benötige meinen zeitplan. (I'm new here. I need my schedule)," I replied.

"Name?" the lady asked.

"Meg Gregory," I told her. She typed a couple of keys, and my schedule was spitted out of the printer.

"Here you go Miss Gregory," the secretary said. "By the way, if you need anything, I'm Mrs. Bauer."

"OK, thanks." I smiled with relief. I had isomeone/i in this school to help me.

"Do you need me to get someone to help you find your locker and your first class?" Mrs. Bauer asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, let me call someone down from your homeroom." She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Herr Bergmann? Konnten sie hinunter Bill bitte senden, um einem neuen kursteilnehmer zu helfen? Danke. (Mr. Bergmann? Could you send down Bill please to help a new student? Thanks.)"

A few minutes later Bill appeared at the doorway.

It was the same guy I had run into yesterday.

I felt my face heating up. Bill obviously noticed because he smirked. "Es scheint, dass wir eine gewohnheit des laufens in einander haben. (It seems we have a habit of running into each other.)"

My face got redder (if it was even possible).

Mrs. Bauer told me, "Bill will be your helper for the day alright Meg?"

I managed to nod my head.

Mrs. Bauer said (again) "Just come down to the office if you need anything, ok sweetie?"

I nodded and said "Danke." Bill and I walked out of the office.

"So your name is Meg, huh?" Bill asked.

"Yup."

"Is it short for anything?" Bill asked.

"My full name is Megan. But I hate that name," I said. "It sounds so ordinary."

"I'm gonna call you Megan," Bill teased.

"No, don't!"

"Too late. Now let me see your schedule." Bill ripped my schedule out of my hands.

"Have you ever heard of asking?"

"Nope. Hey, we have English and Math together! And our lockers are right next to each other!" Bill said. He looked happy about it.

"Alright, I'll show you where your locker and your first class is," Bill told me.

So together, we made our way to our lockers.


	8. Chapter 8

Bill and I put our stuff in our lockers. He still had my schedule.

"What do I have first?" I asked.

"You didn't look?"

"Well, you grabbed it out of my hands before I had a chance," I replied, annoyed.

"You have Chemistry first," he told me.

"Alright."

My class wasn't that far from my locker. It was right down the hall, thank god.

"You have Math after that, so I'm gonna come and get you, ok?" Bill asked.

"That's cool," I said.

"Alright then, I'll see you later."

"Later."

Bill walked to his class, and I went inside the classroom.

Nobody was in there yet except for a middle aged man. He looked up when I shut the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm new here," I replied.

"Well, I'll need to see your schedule," he told me.

I handed him my schedule. He looked at it, typed something in on his computer, and handed it back to me. "Alright, Meg. Welcome to our school. My name is Mr. Smith. I don't have a seating assignment, so you can sit wherever."

I chose a seat pretty far in the back so I could sleep. Plus, that's probably where I would find my friends.

As soon as I sat down, people started walking in. One girl caught my attention as a possible friend. She was wearing pink skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a zebra striped hoodie, just like mine, except it was white. She scanned the class, looking for somewhere to sit. Her eyes landed on me, and she headed over and slammed her books on the desk next to me.

"Hey, are you new?" she asked me.

"Yup."

"Well, my name's Alicia. And I like your shirt," she told me. I was beginning to like this girl.

"Thanks! I love your pants," I told her.

"Thank you."

"So where are you from?" she asked again.

"I'm from Chicago," I replied. Just talking about Chicago made me depressed.

"Oh, you're from the US? What's it like?"

So I told her about Chicago and all my friends that I had left behind. Just then, Black Sunshine by White Zombie came blaring out of my phone. I quickly answered it and looked up at Mr. Smith, hoping he hadn't heard my phone. He was talking on his phone, so I wasn't worried.

_"Hello?"_ I asked.

_"Hey love!"_

_"Adam!"_ I screamed into the phone. _"How are you? And why haven't you called me?"_

_"Sorry sweetheart, I've been busy. I met this guy--"_

_"Ahhh tell me! What's he like?"_ I asked excitedly.

Just as soon as he was about to tell me about this guy, the bell rang.

_"Adam, class is about to start, so I gotta go, 'kay?"_

_"Alright, sweetie. Talk to you later. Love you!"_

_"Love you too,"_ I said sadly, and hung up.

Alicia and I talked the whole class and made fun of the teacher. What seemed like 5 minutes later, the bell rang.

"Hey do you have a cell phone?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Give me your number so I can text you," I told her. I get really bored during school, so I text people.

"Alright," she said, and gave me her number.

"Do you want me to walk you to your next class?" she asked me.

"No, I've already got someone walking me," I replied happily.

"Who?"

"Do you know Bill Kaulitz?" I asked her.

"DUH! Who does not know who Bill Kaulitz is?" she said.

Just as I was about to reply, Bill walked up.

"Ready for Math?" he asked me, smiling.

"Nope," I replied, smiling back.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go now. Come find me at lunch," Alicia said.

"Alright, 'bye Alicia" I said, and gave her a hug.

So that's how I made my second friend in Magdeburg.


	9. Chapter 9

Bill and I started walking to Math.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said.

I decided to flirt a little. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll let you find your own way to Math."

I fake sighed and rolled my eyes. "Ok, well, what do you wanna know?"

"Tell me about where you grew up, since you're obviously not from Europe."

"I was born in New York City, but I don't even remember living there, because we moved to Los Angeles when I was 2. Then, when I was 6, we moved to Orlando, but we only stayed for a year. Then, we moved to Chicago. And that's where I've lived ever since." iWell, up until unow/u./i

"Why did you move so much?" Bill asked.

"My dad's job required it."

"And that's why you moved here?"

"Yup. The company my dad works for was expanding overseas, so they decided to move us here."

"I'm glad they did," Bill said softly.

I blushed, and suddenly, Bill stopped.

"Oh, look, we're here. We can continue this lovely discussion inside."

We walked in, and the teacher gave us a funny look.

"Hello, Mr. Kaulitz," she said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lee," he replied cheerfully.

Bill turned to me and said, "Mrs. Lee is one of my favorite teachers here. You'll like her."

I was glad, because one of the reasons I hated math was because I had sucky teachers who couldn't teach to save their life.

"Ah, you must be new," Mrs. Lee said.

I smile and said "Yes." I handed her my schedule, and she typed in my information.

"OK, you can sit next to Bill and Tom," Mrs. Lee told me.

"Isn't Tom your brother?" I asked Bill.

"Yup. There he is now."

It wasn't exactly hard to miss Tom because of his dreads. He was pretty cute, too.

"Hey, aren't you that girl that Bill ran into at the mall?" he asked me.

"Yup."

"Well, I can see why he ran into you," Tom said, and smirked, looking me up and down.

I blushed (God, why am I _always_ blushing when members of the opposite sex talk to me?), and Bill glared at Tom. Tom pretended not to notice.

People started walking in, so we sat down. I sat next to Bill, luckily. Don't get me wrong, Tom's cute and all, but there's something about him that's...well, I dunno, but it's kinda iffy. I usually go with my gut feeling about boys, and my gut says that Tom is just bad news and I'll end up getting hurt.

The bell rang, and class began.

Not even five minutes into the class, a note landed on my desk.

_Hey. Supp? _the note read. Obviously, the note was from Tom, because Bill wouldn't talk like that.

_Well, I'm trying to pay attention, I don't know about you, _I wrote back.

_Haha. Why would you ever pay attention in this class?_

_Because I actually __**want**__ to graduate, thank you very much._

_Smart girl, huh? I like that._

I felt my face turning red, and I thought, _Why God? Why does my face turn red everytime a guy talks to me? _With that thought, I turned even redder. Tom must have noticed, because he smiled like he knew why I was turning the color of a tomato.

_Stop writing to me! I have to pay attention!_

Tom wrote something back and started passing the note to me, but it was intercepted by Bill. He grabbed it and read it. He glared at his brother and whispered, "We need to talk after class."

I was glad that Bill had grabbed the note. What Tom was implying was making me uncomfortable. We could probably be friends, but I didn't want to be more than that. _**Besides, I liked his brother**_.

Math passed rather slowly after that, but I paid attention, since Math was one of my worst subjects. After Math was done, Bill came up to me and said, "Only two more classes!"

I smiled and said, "Yes!"

Bill blurted out, "I **really** like you Meg. That's why I got mad when I saw my brother flirting with you and writing notes to you." After he said this, he blushed. It was really cute.

I smiled and thought to myself, _Yay_! "I really like you too Bill."

Bill looked relieved. "Good. Do you wanna hang out after school?"

I said, "Yeah, sure."

"Alright, I'll wait for you after your last class. What do you have?"

"Um, AP Psychology."

"Wow, you must be smart. I'll see you then."

"Later, Bill." I walked away, feeling like this was just a dream. I had never felt this way about anybody before, especially someone I just met. It was weird. But I decided I liked it.


End file.
